Nada de eso importa ahora
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Hay quien dice que Haibara no tiene corazón. Pero, ¿y si estuviera enamorada? Un fic que se me ocurrió hace mucho, escribí hace bastante, y al fin puedo dar a conocer.
1. Días fríos

**Atención:**

**Los personajes de la serie Detective Conan NO me pertenecen. Yo únicamente he dejado volar mi imaginación y los he usado en esta historia. **

"Nada de eso importa ahora"

Cap. 1: Días fríos.

Por una calle de Tokio, un 4 de febrero al salir del colegio, Conan y Ai iban caminando hacia casa. Hacía rato que se habían separado de los demás y llevaban un rato callados hasta que Conan rompió el silencio.

-¡Brrr! ¡Qué frío hace!-dijo cerrándose la chaqueta.

-No te quejes tanto, que al menos ya es febrero -sonrió Haibara.

-Ya, pero sigue haciendo frío. ¿Qué tiene que ver el mes?

-Pues que dentro de nada llegará la primavera, y con ella el calorcillo, los pájaros...

-Y antes, San Valentín -dijo Conan de improviso- Un día en el que el amor derrite toda la nieve y acaba con el frío. Espero que este año Ran me haga un rico chocolate...Mi Ran...-suspiró.

-Hay que ver cómo de colado estás por ella, ¿eh, Kudo?

-¿Y qué pasa? Seguro que tú has tenido novio alguna vez, ¿eh? ¿Has tenido alguna vez novio, Haib...?

-¡Bah! -le cortó- A mí eso de los novios no me importa.

-Vamos, que no. Ay, mi querida Ai, eso te pasa por estar todo el día encerrada en el laboratorio.

-El amor no es para mí -farfulló únicamente Ai mientras le daba la espalda adelantándose unos pasos.

-Qué fría eres, hija. El amor es muy bonito. Pero tú no lo entiendes...

"Kudo," -pensó Ai- "yo sí que lo entiendo. Pero no todo es de color rosa, como tú crees. El amor puede hacer sufrir, y mucho. Y le ha dado por hacerme sufrir a mí, ya que no puedo detener mis sentimientos. Kudo...si tú lo supieras..."

-Haibara... ¡Eh, Haibara! -escuchó a Conan en su oído. De repente estaba a su lado- No te habrás enfadado, ¿verdad? ¿Estás llorando? -dijo al ver centellear unas diminutas lágrimas en los ojos de la chica.

-¿Eh? Oh, -reaccionó- no, no, no estoy enfadada.

-¿Y...? -dijo él señalando a sus ojos.

-Oh, esto... -dijo apresurándose a secarse las lágrimas- son del frío, sólo eso.

-Ah... Oye, si te he ofendido o algo con lo de antes...

-No, tranquilo. Cupido aún no me ha visitado -dijo con tono teatral- , pero no me preocupa. Algún día lo hará.

-Sí, seguro. Bueno, yo me voy por allí. ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Adiós!

Antes de darse cuenta había llegado a la casa del profesor Agasa, su casa desde que había huido de la Organización...

"...y más o menos desde que empecé a sufrir", pensó tristemente. El motivo de todo su sufrimiento era una simple y corta palabra: amor. Esas cuatro letras la traían por el camino de la amargura desde hacía tiempo y la hacía sufrir cada día. A veces el dolor remitía hasta casi no notarlo, pero al poco volvía con más fuerza aún.

"Deja de pensar en eso, Shiho. Así solo sufrirás más", pensó mientras entraba a la casa.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! -avisó al profesor mientras sacudía la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello.


	2. Descubrimiento

Cap. 2: Descubrimiento.

Unas horas más tarde, bajó a su estudio. Más que un estudio, era una habitación que el profesor le había acomodado para poder investigar tranquilamente, pues era imposible con él al lado construyendo sus inventos.

La verdad, no estaba muy segura de por qué aún conservaba esperanzas de encontrar un antídoto al APTX4869 sin sus apuntes ni nada. Quizás lo hacía porque la entretenía. Quizás por Kudo. Quizás porque le recordaba a su antigua vida. No estaba muy segura, pero sin embargo continuaba investigando sin descanso, día tras día. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar algo ese día. Y sin embargo, sucedió. No serviría de mucho, y aún tenía que verificar que actuara como es debido, pero era algo. Dudó en ir a decírselo al profesor y a Kudo, pero decidió que mejor sería no hacerlo: no quería dar falsas esperanzas al joven detective. Seguiría investigando, y cuando estuviese segura, se lo contaría.

Los días iban pasando, aunque el frío persistía. Y con él, las quejas de Conan al ir y volver del colegio.

-¡¿Pero cuándo va a llegar la primavera? -gritó un día.

-Anda, anda, -rió Haibara-tranquilo, que ya queda menos. Sólo...cerca de mes y medio.

-¡Aaaaagh!

-Si tienes frío -repuso Haibara- ponte ropa más abrigada. O que te caliente tu querida Ran.

-Es verdad, dentro de pocos días es San Valentín. ¡Qué bien! Qué pena que tú no hayas encontrado aún a tu príncipe azul, Ai. Si no, me comprenderías.

"Kudo, yo ya he encontrado a mi príncipe azul, y, aunque no lo sepas, te comprendo. Pero no me atrevo a decírtelo. Dudo que encuentre algún día el valor necesario. Kudo...soy tan cobarde..."

Últimamente no hacía más que pensar en lo mismo: en el amor. Y ello conllevaba sufrimiento. Aunque trabajar en el antídoto la ayudaba a distraerse levemente. Había avanzado bastante, y podía confirmar que la devolvería a su cuerpo, más o menos, durante una hora y media. Pero aún no había dicho nada a nadie, para que a su amigo detective no se le ocurriera cometer ninguna locura o alguna tontería.

"Si no la cometo yo antes" pensó para sí misma.

Y es que en su cabeza estaba urdiendo la que quizás sería la más arriesgada y tonta locura de toda su vida. Peor que todo lo que ella le reprochaba a Conan. Mucho peor.


	3. En acción

Cap. 3: En acción.

A las 2 de la mañana del día 14, Ai se despertó al oír su despertador. A pesar del sueño, se levantó y fue sigilosa a la cocina: debía ponerse en marcha rápido. Allí se puso un delantal del profesor y, siguiendo las instrucciones que había grabado muchos años atrás a fuego en su memoria, empezó a cocinar. Lo hizo todo rápido, en sigilo y procurando dejar las menos pruebas posibles; las habilidades deductivas de Agase eran nulas o más bien escasas, pero nunca se sabía cuándo aparecería Kudo por allí, y no quería que la descubrieran.

Tres horas más tarde observó su ya completo trabajo: un gran corazón de chocolate con leche. Había pasado la tarde anterior comprando los ingredientes necesarios para que al profesor no le alarmara la repentina desaparición de semejantes cantidades de chocolate, leche... Ya sólo quedaba envolverlo en un papel rojo (comprado también la tarde anterior), limpiar "la escena del crimen" e irse a la cama para, ese mismo día, realizar su loco plan. Pero, cuando iba a irse a la cama ya, una voz en su cabeza la sacó de sus fabulaciones:

"No, Shiho, no lo hagas"- le decía-"Tu plan es una locura, y lo sabes. Aún puedes echarte atrás. Deshazte de ese loco plan y de ese chocolate y no vuelvas a pensar en él nunca más. Pensando en él sólo sufres, ¿no te das cuenta?" Qué razón tenía. Sin duda era su sentido común.

Pero, al poco, otra voz respondió a la primera: "Ya lo sé, no soy tonta, pero nunca podré dejar de amarle. Y nunca podré olvidarle. JAMÁS. Además, ¿qué voy a hacer con el chocolate? ¿Comérmelo? Es demasiado para mí. Y si lo tirara el profesor lo vería en la basura. No, ya no puedo echarme atrás. Ni quiero. Lo tengo todo planeado. Y lo voy a hacer." Y así, tras escuchar a la que sin duda era la voz del amor, Ai apagó la luz, salió de la cocina y se deslizó sigilosa a la cama, dispuesta a realizar su loco plan...o morir en el intento.


	4. Plan en marcha

Cap. 4: Plan en marcha.

Ese día, a las 6 de la tarde, decidió empezar con su plan. Primero, se dirigió a la mesa de su estudio y cogió su móvil, el chocolate preparado esa madrugada y una botellita con el antídoto del APTX 4869. A simple vista, parecía zumo de remolacha pero un poco efervescente. Se preguntó qué sabor tendría.

Luego, se dirigió al armario y cogió su vestido y sus zapatos de cuando llegó a casa del profesor (las únicas prendas de su talla de adulta en toda la casa) y, rápidamente, fue a la puerta de salida y gritó:

-¡Voy a dar un paseo! ¡Vuelvo en un rato!

-Adiós, A... -fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta por fuera.

Corriendo se dirigió al parque más próximo y se encerró en los baños. No convenía que nadie, y menos Kudo y los demás, la vieran transformarse en Shiho. Se cambió, poniéndose su vestido y sus zapatos de adulta, y se tomó el contenido de la botella de un trago. Sabía, por alguna extraña razón, a limón. En unos pocos segundos, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse mientras sudaba sin parar. Dolía tanto como cuando encogió, pero pensó que verlo a él lo merecía. En un minuto era de nuevo Shiho Miyano, con sus largas piernas, su fino cuello y, en resumen, su cuerpo adulto.

Salió de los baños y miró en su móvil el mensaje que horas antes había enviado a su amado:

"Nos vemos en la fábrica de coches abandonada en la avenida 24 a las 7 y media de la tarde. Siempre tuya, Shiho."

Miró la hora: las 18:20. Tardaría más de una hora en llegar andando al lugar de la cita. Se guardó el móvil y comenzó a caminar.

Conan llamó al timbre de la casa del profesor Agase por tercera vez, mientras oía un lejano "Voy, voy" del profesor. Esa misma mañana, el anciano había telefoneado a Conan para pedirle que fuera a ver unas cosas que estaba inventando. La verdad, el plan no estaba mal del todo. Era domingo por la tarde, no tenía nada que hacer y últimamente había "sequía" de casos en la oficina de Mouri. Además, así vería si Hiabara había avanzado con el antídoto y seguro que el profesor sacaba algunos dulces. Llamó una cuarta vez.

-¡Ya va, ya va! -le respondió la voz del profesor. Al poco la puerta se abrió, y Conan vio la cara de agobiado que exhibía su amigo Agase- ¡Hay que ver qué impaciente eres, Shininchi! -le recriminó mientras el niño entraba a la casa.

-Es que tardabas mucho...-se excusó él- Si estabas ocupado, ¿por qué no ha abierto Haibara? ¿Dónde está, en su estudio?

-No, salió hace un rato. Así mejor, la verdad...

-¿Mejor? ¿No sería mejor que ella estuviera aquí también para poder dar su opinión acerca de tus inventos?

-Es que...no te llamaba para hablar de inventos, -dijo un poco angustiado- sino para hablar de ella.

-¿De ella? -se extrañó Conan.

-Me daba corte decírtelo esta mañana, con ella delante, por lo que me inventé esa excusa. Pero así, estando ella fuera, podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, tú dirás -dijo Conan tomando asiento en un sillón. El profesor lo imitó.

-Verás, -empezó- es que lleva un tiempo bastante rara, como nostálgica. Y a menudo suelta unos suspiros...Y murmura cosas como "¿Por qué no podré controlar mis sentimientos?", y cada vez que le menciono San Valentín se pone triste.

-¿Desde cuándo está así?

-Desde enero, mayormente. ¿Sabes qué le puede pasar?

-No sé... -reflexionó Conan- a lo mejor la deprime algo...

-O echa de menos a su novio... -añadió el profesor.

-No, eso no es posible -le cortó Conan- Me dijo que no tiene. A no ser... ¡No puede ser! -de un salto, se levantó y abrió su móvil.

-Shininchi, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó el profesor al ver a Conan teclear un número y pegarse el móvil a la oreja.

-Contesta... Contesta... ¡Contesta! ¡Maldición! -murmuró Conan. Cerró el móvil, se lo guardó y le dijo al profesor-: Profesor, ¿te dijo Haibara adónde iba?

-No... Me dijo que iba a dar un paseo, nada más...¿Por qué?

-Oh, por nada -disimuló Conan- ¡Huy, acabo de recordar que tengo algo urgente que hacer! ¡Adiós! -exclamó y se marchó.

-Adiós... -dijo el profesor mientras se preguntaba adónde se marchaba Conan y por qué.

Shiho corría frenética por las calles de Tokio, no solo por la emoción que la embargaba por el hecho de que iba a ver a su amado, sino también por el miedo a ser descubierta. Unos minutos antes, había oído sonar su móvil. En cuanto vio el número, lo reconoció: Kudo. Seguramente se olía qué se traía entre manos y la había llamado para intentar convencerla de que abandonara su plan, pero Shiho estaba decidida: nada ni nadie la haría volver atrás.

"Lo siento, Kudo, pero lo voy a hacer".

Conan corría por las calles, buscando a Haibara. Había activado sus gafas rastreadoras, y seguía a la chica mediante la señal de su pin, que, por suerte, llevaba con ella. Conan creía saber qué se proponía Ai, y jamás la dejaría hacerlo.


	5. Nada de eso importa ahora

Cap. 5: "Nada de eso importa ahora".

Tras mucho rato, Shiho estaba ya en la avenida 24. Esa zona había quedado deshabitada hacia tiempo debido a una explosión causada por un escape de gas, así que todos los edificios estaban en ruinas. La fábrica de coches conservaba aún el cartel, pero el paso del tiempo lo había oxidado y ennegrecido hasta hacer ilegible la marca. Una espesa hiedra nacía junto a la entrada y crecía trepando por vigas y paredes, aportando el único toque de vida al edificio. En conjunto, no era un lugar muy romántico que digamos, pero al menos estaba vacío: había elegido un lugar bastante solitario para que nadie los viera.

Miró su móvil: las siete y veintinueve. Había llegado justita, pero había llegado al menos. Esperaba que él también. Se guardó el móvil, levantó la cabeza...y allí lo vio. El hombre al que amaba, su único y verdadero amor, se encontraba a unos metros de ella, de espaldas, esperándola. Tras unos segundos sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, Shiho se armó de valor y lo llamó. Ella era una de las pocas personas que conocían su verdadero nombre, pero esta vez murmuró su mote, por el que tanta gente lo conocía:

-Gin...-murmuró.

El interpelado se dio la vuelta. Con su largo cabello rubio ondeando al viento y sus ojos verdes tras su denso y largo flequillo, a Shiho le pareció la más hermosa visión.

-Shiho...-dijo él.

Oh, cuánto hacía que no oía su voz. Para ella sonaba como el canto de un ángel. Mientras la emoción y la alegría la embargaban, notó cómo sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

-Shiho, ¿por qué lloras? -dijo Gin acercándosele unos pasos.

No lo pensó más. Shiho se echó a correr hacia su amado y se agarró a él en un fuerte abrazo, enterrando la cara en su hombro.

-Oh, Gin...yo...te...he echado...tanto de menos. ¡Gin! -dijo entre llantos.

-Shiho...yo también a ti -le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

De repente, Shiho escuchó a su sentido común de nuevo en su cabeza:

-Pero Shiho, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Gin es ahora tu enemigo. Mató a tu hermana, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y te intentó matar a ti! ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo todo perfectamente -le respondió en su fuero interno- pero no me importa. Nada de eso importa ahora -pensó abriendo los ojos- porque le quiero.

Y entonces dejó de pensar. Decidida, levantó la cabeza, cogió suavemente la cara de su amor entre sus manos, susurró una vez más su mote y le besó en sus tiernos labios. Él, al principio sorprendido, le devolvió un beso lleno de ternura, y así los dos se fundieron en un dulce, largo y tierno beso.

En la cabeza de Shiho, su sentido común aún persistía:

-¿Pero qué haces? Sois enemigos. ¡Mató a tu hermana!

-No me importa -la respondió- Nada de eso importa ahora.

Y así, su sentido común al fin calló, dejándola concentrarse en Gin y en aquel beso, con una sola frase en su cabeza: "nada de eso importa ahora".

Ya nada importaba. El pasado daba igual y el futuro ya diría. Debían concentrase en el presente, en ese dulce momento que ninguno de ellos olvidaría jamás.

De repente, como si quisiera chafarle el momento, Shiho notó que su cuerpo empezaba a arder: el efecto del antídoto desaparecía.

-Gin... -dijo separándose y sacando del bolsillo un paquetito rojo- ten. Te he hecho un chocolate... -notó cómo su corazón saltaba, y no precisamente de alegría- como todos los años. Esta vez lleva...-otro salto: no quedaba mucho para volver a ser Haibara- dos ingredientes secretos. ¡Me voy! -exclamó y se giró para marcharse.

-¡Espera! -la retuvo Gin cogiéndola de la muñeca- ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Te echo tanto de menos...

-Gin... -dijo ella entrecortadamente entre jadeos- Vernos... es muy peligroso. Si ellos te descubrieran... -su corazón cada vez saltaba más- te matarían.

-Y a ti... -añadió Gin triste- Pero los evitaremos.

-Gin, yo... Si te digo...la verdad...no sé qué sentir por ti. A veces...me gustaría odiarte...por matar a mi hermana. Pero, sin embargo...tampoco puedo dejar de amarte -Shiho se dio la vuelta para irse- Gin, se supone que tú y yo somos enemigos, pero...yo te sigo amando.

Y dicho esto, echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba sudando, y su corazón latía cada vez con más furia. Cuando ya se había alejado un poco de la fábrica, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Notó cómo su cuerpo se derretía y pasaba de ser Shiho Miyano a Ai Haibara de nuevo.

"Ya está, Shiho" -pensó para sí- "Has visto a Gin una vez más, ya puedes estar..."

-¿Sabes que ha sido una imprudencia lo que has hecho? -la sacó de sus cavilaciones una voz inconfundible: era Conan, que estaba al lado de ella.

-Ku...Kudo...

-No me lo puedo creer -dijo agachándose para colocar sus ojos a la altura de los de la chica- ¿estás enamorada de ÉL?

-Kudo, tú...tú no le conoces -dijo levantándose torpemente debido al vestido que llevaba, que ahora le quedaba enorme- Tú no sabes...

-¡YO SÉ QUE ESE TÍO ES EL CAUSANTE DE YO ESTÉ ASÍ, EL QUE MATÓ A TU HERMANA Y TE HA INTENTADO MATAR A TI MUCHAS VECES! -gritó Conan enfurecido- ¡Y TÚ VAS Y...!

-¡KUDO! -le hizo callar Ai- Ya lo sé, sé todo eso, pero no puedo dejar de amarle. Por cierto, -la asaltó al duda- ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Vi desde que lo abrazaste -dijo Conan más tranquilo- Vine yo solo. Oye, nadie más sabrá esto. Sólo tú y yo, ¿vale?

-Vale. Menos mal que no me odias -bromeó ella.

-Je, debes de amarlo mucho para arriesgarte así. Anda, vámonos a casa del profesor Agasa. El pobre estará preocupado -dijo ofreciéndole su mano, que ella cogió sin dudarlo.

Conan y Ai caminaron juntos y, cuando casi habían llegado, él le preguntó:

-Oye, ¿y qué es lo que llevaba el chocolate? Los ingredientes secretos...

-Es un secreto...-canturreó ella.

"Lleva" -pensó para sí misma cuando entraron en la casa- "la verdura que más odias y la que más te gusta. Es un reflejo de mi corazón, mi Gin".

**

* * *

**

**Primero: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Segundo: ¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Quizá la pareja ShihoxGin/GinxShiho os haya sorprendido, ¡pero a mí me encanta! Gin y Shiho son mis personajes favoritos de la serie (especialmente Gin... *¬*), y basándome en diversos capítulo he encontrado prubeas para elaborar mi teoría. Consiste en que ellos eran novios hasta que Shiho se escapó de la Organización, pero que se siguen amando el uno al otro profundamente. **

**Y tercero: Mandáme reviews, please, y contádme si os ha gustado o no. **


End file.
